Love is Careless in its Choosing
by Dreamer1605
Summary: Jareth was determined to forget about the girl that broke his heart, so how does she end up back in his life? Can the Goblin King overcome his petulance to accept what he desires most? Filled with smut and romance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The stoic barn owl sat by the glow from within Sarah's bedroom, he observed without feeling the young girl through the windowpane, who merrily danced about the room with creatures from the underground.

He turned and flew into the night, lost and numb. Transforming himself back into his true form, Jareth stood within his Labyrinth garden, the soft greys and shadows of night illuminated by the silvery moon, a cold and solemn moon, Jareth felt. He sat by a fountain there, the constant sound of trickling water dampening his thoughts.

In a rush everything that had happened that day came back to the Goblin King, in a flash all was recalled. His mind then replayed the agonising last moments when he had been with Sarah, the last time she had looked into his eyes, and not seen his, the moment she completed her fairy tale the way it was written, and looked straight through him.

His mind then dared to think ahead, to contemplate his immediate future, a future of rejection, loneliness and sorrow. His hand rushed to his chest as he tried to subdue the pain, his face grimacing as his world came crashing down. His heart was broken. He looked up suddenly, into the abyss of night, his vision blurred through the tears. In a wretched and empty voice he cried "why?", before burying his head in his hands.

Some moments passed, the fountain ever trickling. Jareth slowly put his hands down by his sides and lifted his gaze. It was stony and severe. He stood, and producing a riding crop within his hand, strode on towards his castle, tapping at his boots as he went. It was this moment that he was resolved to never make a fool of himself again.

X X X

Sarah sat looking into the mirror of her dressing table, adding touches of rouge to her cheeks, tint to her lips and adding a few more plaits to her long dark hair. She looked admiringly at herself, before realising that something was missing from her elaborate Shakespearean costume. She then came up with an ingenious solution. Placing her hand against the glass of her mirror, she whispered "I need you Hoggle!"

Hoggle appeared behind her in the room. "Is everything alright Sarah? You know how dangerous it can be calling me through the mirror, if Jareth finds out he'll bog me for sure!"

"I know it's risky" Shrugged Sarah "But we can't let that miserable brute spoil our fun can we?" She winked. "I was just wondering if I could borrow some of the jewellery you have for my play tonight? It's just what I need to complete this look!" She grinned.

"That's all you wanted?" Hoggle tutted, before looking down lovingly at his collection of treasures, obviously reluctant to give them up.

"Hoggle! I told you, it's my first performance at this theatre, I have to make a good impression! And I was thinking that a piece of your jewellery might give me a bit of…err..might help me break a leg!" Sarah nodded matter-of-factly, pleased she remembered not to say anything about luck on opening night, especially when she was playing Lady Macbeth.

"Oh well, if you put it like __that__" Hoggle handed over his entire bundle of sparkly things for Sarah to look through. At that very moment, Sarah's bedroom seemed to darken, accompanied by a sound of distant rumbling. In a crackle of electricity, the Goblin King stood in Sarah's room.

She looked at him open mouthed. She hadn't seen him since she had completed his Labyrinth, five or six years ago. He was more imposing and otherworldly then she could have remembered. His presence filled the room, he stood looking down at Hoggle, his eyes dark, his handsome jaw set. Sarah felt herself almost blushing, she'd thought about him almost every day since she'd last seen him, something she would never admit. How could she think of him when he had been so cruel?

"So you defy me again, Hogweed?" He spoke calmly but with irritation. "Perhaps you're trying to remind me that I have been neglectful of my duties? What's that?" Jareth knelt down by Hoggle, his hand cupped sarcastically behind his own ear as if he was trying to listen, before impersonating Hoggle in a mocking voice "__Oh yes, Your Majesty, when shall I be Prince of the Land of Stench?__" Jareth then stood, his voice fierce again "Sooner than you think, Hogbrain, sooner than you think."

Before Hoggle could even fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, Jareth placed his hand on Hoggle's shoulder, both of them disappearing in a rain of glitter. Sarah still sat open mouthed, looking into the empty space where her friend and Jareth once stood. She could have sworn too, that in the last second Jareth had looked into her eyes, a veil of something like longing covering his own unique mismatched pupils.

Then she thought about poor Hoggle, she couldn't possibly leave him to some dreadful fate. She had a few hours before she had to be at the theatre. She resolved to use what time she had to return to the Labyrinth and rescue Hoggle. She only had one idea of how to get there. Squeezing her eyes shut, she made a wish.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away!" She was sure she heard the tittering of goblins. She opened her eyes, only to find that she still stood alone in her room. She stamped her foot.

"This isn't fair!" She called.

"You say that so often…" the Goblin Kings voice boomed as he appeared again in front of her. He stood, his hands on his hips, wickedness in his grin. He towered over Sarah. In shock Sarah sat back down in her chair.

Jareth raised a well groomed eyebrow. "Do I frighten you?" He asked. Sarah merely looked down at the floor. "Well at least we're starting off on the right foot. How dare you make a wish to me again? A silly girl playing silly games." He sneered.

Sarah's eyes flashed at his, why did he always know what to say to make her feel small? She felt courage brewing in defiance of his pretentiousness. She stood, putting her face only a few inches away from his. As she moved closer, his expression seemed to weaken, but only for a second.

"You don't know me, Goblin King! Where is Hoggle?" She demanded.

Jareth raised his chin slightly, and looking down his nose at Sarah began walking forward, making her stumble backwards.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" He spoke each word slowly through his pointed teeth.

"Oh, I'll make you!" Sarah challenged, before looking down at her dressing table for inspiration. In a moment she picked up her hair brush, and moved to hit Jareth around his upper arm. Before she even got close, he clasped a gloved hand around her wrist, so tightly she dropped the brush in weakened fingers, and moaned slightly with the pain.

"You dare to assault the king?" Jareth hissed. With both hands he took hold of her shoulders, and in a whizz of magic transported them both to the throne room in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah looked at Jareth under furrowed brows. He lay in his throne, laughing to himself as he poked at passing goblins with his riding crop. She was kneeling by his throne, polishing the brass embellishments with an old cloth. This was just the first in a series of punishments given to her by the Goblin King. She had completely refused to do anything of the kind, but some magic spell was now controlling her hands, which could do nothing but obey orders.

"This is ridiculous!"She scowled. "How dare you control me like this? Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sarah breathed heavily with rising anger.

Jareth didn't even look at her as he spoke "I'm King of the Goblins, little girl, and I can control your mouth quite as easily. I'd mind what you say from now on."

"Where's Hoggle?" She shouted.

Jareth turned to look at Sarah and shot daggers with his eyes. "You have the insolence to raise your voice to me?" He looked away again quickly and stood with his back to her before walking towards a large archway that exited the throne room. Sarah looked down at her hands still, polishing, when she unexpectedly heard him speak again from the archway.

"Your friend is fine." He stated. "Threatening him has become tiresome, I have far better things to do." He turned to leave, and with an almost undetectable flick of his wrist, broke the spell that held Sarah in it's clutches. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and sat on one of the steps with some goblins, resting her chin in her hands, wondering what to do next.

What Sarah would never know, is that for a small moment before Jareth left, he stood and watched her. Though he didn't want to admit it, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, she was loyal, kind and courageous, her smile could light up a room. He hated her for the way she could make him feel, he hated himself most of all.

Sarah looked to the fuzzy little goblin that sat next to her. "Do you have any idea how I get back Aboveground?" She asked. "Sure lady!" He replied "It's through that door!" Sarah thanked him and left, only to find she had arrived somewhere in the labyrinth gardens, and no closer to home. Before cursing her situation, she decided to use this opportunity to go and look for Hoggle, and make sure that he was indeed unharmed and unbogged.

X X X

Jareth swept up the spiral stairs towards his study, his dark cloak fluttering behind him. Kicking open the old wooden door he stepped inside, before conjuring a crystal within his hand and shattering it against a wall, greatly startling his faithful adviser, Simkins, who sat in the corner reading over half-moon glasses.

"What ails you, Your Majesty?" He queried meekly.

"Am I not a great and powerful king?" He turned to his adviser.

"Undoubtedly Your Highness!" He stood and bowed to his king.

"Then tell me why, why am I weakened by that insolent girl? I swore I would never be made a fool of again. Why has she come back into my life when I tried to forget? I must be rid of her!"

"Ah yes, the Lady Sarah." Spoke Simkins. "Perhaps it would be best to send the young lady back Aboveground, yes?"

"You're quite right, I don't know what I was thinking...but she needed to be punished, Headstrong woman! I think now she must have learned her lesson, I shall return her immediately!" With that Jareth turned and descended the stairs back to the throne room, only to find she had disappeared.

He demanded from his goblins to be told where she had gone. They all pointed to the door that she had stepped through, a door which was in fact magical, and would transport anyone who walks through it to the place they most wished to be. He slumped back in his throne to conjure another crystal and find out where she was, fully expecting to see her back home in her bedroom, where he could breathe relief and begin forgetting her again. To his amazement, he instead saw her wandering through a Labyrinth garden, the very same one he sat in when his heart shattered into pieces. He'd never been back to that garden since that night.

Jareth shrugged, it was no matter, just another memory to darken his day. Jareth could never have guessed that as Sarah wandered through that doorway, that instead of thinking of home, she only wished to understand that sad look deep in Jareth's eyes, and so arrived at the place where it had begun.

Jareth put the crystal away. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice, he wouldn't watch her this time, 'let Hoggle find her' he thought to himself, 'he can lead her back home.' Resuming his kingly posture he grinned and addressed his goblin court.

"That silly girl has lost herself in the Labyrinth again!" He laughed. "Well?" He admonished, and so the goblins laughed heartily with him. Jareth called for barrels of ale, to the delight of the goblins, and partaking of a mug or two himself, he sat lounging in his throne. The heavy buzz of goblin ale managed to ease his mind, and in a bid to avoiding any thoughts of Sarah, contemplated the stars, and recalled to himself each of their beautiful names.

X X X

Sarah wandered through hedges and passed great stone obelisks, calling out Hoggle's name. She'd been walking for about an hour already. She slumped herself down, exhausted.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" An ancient creaking voice asked. Sarah jumped up in alarm and turned, realising she had in fact sat in the lap of some gnarled, twisted old creature, though he looked more tree than man.

"I beg your pardon!" Sarah apologized, dusting her hands over the thick root like knees of the tree man to show her respect. "I didn't know you were alive!"

"No I shouldn't think you would." The tree grumbled "You don't look like you'd know much of anything."

Sarah frowned but stayed quiet. The tree man continued. "What brings you here child? It's not often the king allows fresh meat to just wander my way." The tree man licked his crackled warty lips. Sarah stepped back, her eyes wide.

"You...eat people?" She sputtered.

"When the chance comes my dear…" The tree man began to move, wrenching his twisted limbs and twigs from the wall he grew against, ready to stand and pursue his victim. Sarah looked around her, to find the hedges had moved in, blocking her way out, she was trapped.

"Hoggle!" She screamed.

X X X

Jareth was feeling dizzy from the ale, and decided to retire to his chambers. He rested on the ledge of the adjoining balcony, and looked out over the Goblin City. Night would come soon to the Labyrinth. Jareth watched as goblins wandered here and there, falling over broods of waddling chickens as they attempted to light the gas lamps. He sighed, and closed his eyes. Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

With a growl of defeat, he conjured a crystal to see where she was. He could see her in the garden, terrified and calling for Hoggle. "Oh god! Old Father Willow!" Jareth cried, before disappearing in a shower of glitter. He appeared in the Labyrinth garden just behind Sarah, the very moment the spindly hand of Old Father Willow reached towards Sarah's neck. In a flash Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah, pulling her back. They both collapsed upon the ground. Jareth lifted his hand and placed a spell over the tree man, who then stood motionless, frozen in time.

Sarah lay on top of Jareth, breathing heavily. She was trembling within his grasp, and with a slight whimper grabbed a fistful of his silk shirt, a voiceless thank you. As he held her within his arms, Jareth could feel her energy pulsing through him like electricity. Beneath his tensed muscles he felt her vulnerability, her delicate feminine frame and soft curves. He longed to squeeze her closer to him, to bury his head in her hair, but instead he frowned and stood abruptly, nonchalantly helping Sarah to her feet.

"I assure you of Hoggle's safety." He said. "Go home Sarah." He put his hands on her shoulders, and in a dizzying swirl, Sarah found herself back in her bedroom, she looked to the clock, not even a minute had gone by since she'd been away. She dusted herself down and sat to reapply her makeup, ready for her play.

X X X

Sarah woke from her sleep that night in a cold sweat. She was dreaming about the tree man. Waking up in her own bed was little comfort, she felt cold and lonely. Snuggling deeper into her quilt, a thought surfaced to her brain, she knew then what she really needed, the strong, capable arms of the Goblin King.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Late that morning Sarah sat on the edge of her bed, drinking warm, sugary tea.

"I should thank him!" She said out loud, and pondered a suitable gift to show her gratitude to Jareth. In a sort of daydream she wandered to her little garden, and decided to pick some of the most marvellous blooms from her white rose bushes. She'd worked hard nurturing these flowers, and felt it was an honourable gift.

Walking back up to her bedroom, she was overjoyed to see Hoggle standing there.

"Hoggle! Are you alright?"

"Hey Sarah, yeah I thought I'd pop in to let you know I'm okay, I've been told you were looking for me in the Labyrinth yesterday, until you ran into that vile creature Old Father Willow."

"Is that his name? It's such a nice one considering how evil he is! He nearly ate me! Until Jareth came and rescued me."

"I'm sorry about that Sarah, Jareth ordered me to work in the castle kitchens to repay me debt, I'm just glad he was there to help you instead!"

"I was very lucky, that's why I'd like to thank him. Could you get these roses to him?"

"Oh no, Sarah!" Hoggle rubbed his temples "alright, I guess I know a goblin who knows a goblin that could get them to him."

"Thank you Hoggle!" She leaned down to kiss his cheek "I think I'll write a note to go with them!"

X X X

Jareth stood in his castle looking from a window, when something caught his eye, it was a chicken's plump rump flying through the air and coming straight for him. He ducked just in time, and time enough to notice that the chicken had been launched using a primitive goblin catapult. The chicken landed in his room in a cloud of feathers, before waddling up to Jareth to drop from its beak 3 white roses. Then with the glazed expression characteristic of deep chicken thoughts, it wandered off.

Jareth scowled and looked out the window, it was no good, there was no way of knowing who dared launch poultry at the king. So he looked back down at the roses, and picking them up, noticed a note wrapped around the stems. It read:

"Your Majesty,

Although I probably wouldn't have even ended up in that situation if it wasn't for you, I am writing to show my gratitude for your heroic act in the Labyrinth garden, I know it must have been difficult for you to save an unworthy mortal such as myself. I am in your debt, and I hope these roses from my garden go someway in saying thank you.

Sarah"

Jareth was filled with conflicting emotions. At first he laughed at her bluntness, then felt flattered that she would thank him with roses, then he felt dismayed at having Sarah in his life again, and then he felt that in fact there was a little too much sarcasm in her note for his liking, she needed to be corrected on some points.

Jareth could have been wiser, and simply left it at that, but there was still that boyish need within him to not let anyone get the better of him, he must write a return note to gain back his respectability. He made his way to the study, and sat with a small piece of parchment paper and quill in hand, tapping his chin as he thought what to write.

"Your Majesty looks quite perplexed." Simkins spoke from his usual corner.

"Quiet Simkins! This is important royal business…"

X X X

Sarah had no idea when the small scroll of parchment had appeared on her dressing table, but as soon as she spotted it she sat down to read it-

"Sarah,

Your thanks are accepted, and your roses gratefully received. Though I would like to remind you that it was your own wish to come to my Labyrinth. Also I would like to add that I am perfectly capable of showing kindness, especially to lesser beings…

Hoping you are recuperating from your fright.

Jareth, King of the Goblins"

Sarah lowered the parchment with raised eyebrows "Oh! So that's the game he wants to play is it? Right!" She huffed to herself. She didn't understand why she cared so much, why she was affected by what Jareth had to say. She almost felt that he was undermining her previous victory when she completed the Labyrinth, it wasn't fair! She was a champion and she wanted him to know that.

"Forget the notes, I wish to see the Goblin King right now!" Sarah stood in the centre of her room, tensed and waiting. The curtains blew and then he appeared. He stood in his tight pants and flowing poet shirt open to the navel, his hair wet and dishevelled.

"You delight in wasting my time, don't you Sarah? I was just finishing my royal bubble bath when I get the call that a wish has been made, I should have known it was you." Jareth crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Royal bubble bath?" Sarah put her hand to her face and giggled. "What makes it different to any regular bubble bath?"She asked.

"I'm in it, of course!" Jareth looked down and inspected his fingernails "and the rubber ducks have little crowns…"

Sarah doubled over, holding her stomach, she looked up at Jareth, grinning, only to notice she was at eye level with the generous bulge within his pants. She straightened up immediately and cleared her throat to subdue the giggles.

"Look" she said "I called you here to reply to your note, I think we need to sort this out face to face, don't you?"

"I don't see what we have to debate, I made myself perfectly clear" Jareth put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not a lesser being!"Sarah began "I defeated your Labyrinth and you! You just don't want to admit that it eats you up inside!"

Jareth grimaced, she could never know how right she was. Suddenly his eyes flashed in defiance, he walked towards her, stopping a few inches away and looked down at her face.

"That's a big assumption for such a little girl." Jareth smiled.

"Stop it! I'm not a little girl! What gets you off about being so condescending?" Sarah tried to look into his eyes, when Jareth's wet hair began to drip onto her face.

"Oh for gods sake!" She complained, and grabbed a towel from her bed. Throwing it over his head, she began to scrub the towel to dry his hair.

"Gah! Unhand the king!" She heard Jareth mumble through the towel.

"You're dripping everywhere!" She admonished. His gloved hands reached up to grab her wrists and lift the towel from his face, he was ready to give her hell for her insolence, but then he saw her face, looking up at his, she was smiling with innocent joy, her beautiful lips curled up in mirth. Still holding her wrists, he stopped and looked into her eyes. Every fibre of his being was fighting against his judgement, he bent slightly, his face next to Sarah's he breathed deeply before hovering his lips over hers.

Sarah stopped breathing, she could feel Jareth's hot breath against her lips, something stirred inside her, just having him this close was like a drug, she needed to taste him.

Jareth grazed his bottom lip ever so slightly against Sarah's, before abruptly backing away, a look of steely resilience in his eyes. He released Sarah's wrists, and threw the towel back onto the bed.

"I don't think we have anything else to say." He spoke bluntly, before vanishing in a cloud of glitter and cold air.

X X X

Jareth strode to his chambers, and flung himself onto the bed. "Why was it happening again?" He thought with a pained and furrowed brow. He lay on his back, looking up at the canopy of dark velvets and silks that hung above the bed. He was alone, all was quiet. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was Sarah's lips, the way they parted in submission when he lowered his head to hers. Against all his willpower, he could feel his length growing within his pants, he squirmed uncomfortably, his member pushing against the tight fabric. In a grunt of defeat, he pulled out his throbbing cock from within his waist band, and began to stroke himself with his gloved hand.

As his strokes quickened, his mind was filled with uncontrollable fantasies of Sarah, in that moment he longed to have her, to bury himself deep inside her. Imagining himself pushing inside her inviting warmth, his orgasm came hard and strong, he came all over his gloved hand, whimpering her name.

X X X

Sarah sat in the dressing room of the theatre, she had just completed her second performance in Macbeth to great applause. She was feeling confident and happy, wasn't she? To her great annoyance, creeping thoughts of Jareth had pervaded her mind all evening.

"This is ridiculous!" She growled, and threw the lid of her lipstick tube against the mirror.

"What's ridiculous?" A voice came from the dressing room door. It was Tom, who played Macbeth in the play. Tom and Sarah had always flirted a little ever since they met with the theatre company, they'd even shared a little kiss once after a particularly complementary review in the local newspaper. He was pleasant, kind, and a talented actor. His hair was dark, and cut just a little past his chin, he had that rugged artistic look, that really quite enchanted Sarah.

"Oh nothing!" Laughed Sarah, standing to congratulate him on his fine performance.

"You were superb, Sarah!" He smiled at her, holding her elbow. "In fact I must say you quite blew me away this evening, I'm finding it difficult to resist what my body is telling me to do at this moment."

Sarah looked perplexed, but all was revealed when he bent to kiss her full on the mouth. Not long before this Sarah would have welcomed this attention from Tom, but after her visit from Jareth, nothing could compare, her desires now lay elsewhere. Sarah broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Tom, I'm just not feeling it tonight." Tom looked disappointed but undefeated.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked, before bending to dot kisses upon her face.

"No Tom!" She wriggled slightly.

"Come on Sarah! You didn't mind last time!"

"I believe the lady said no." Jareth spoke from the back of the dressing room. What Sarah could never have guessed was that the Goblin King had been watching her again through a crystal. At first he thought his heart might break again when he saw Tom kissing her, but hope prevailed when she pushed him away.

"Who the hell is that?" Tom frowned.

"He's just a friend!" Sarah gaped in surprise at seeing Jareth there.

Tom stiffened and walked with purpose up to the Goblin King.

"Sure is an odd looking fellow, wouldn't you say?" Tom sniggered childishly. "What business is it of yours what I do with Sarah?" Tom asked, poking Jareth in the ribs.

"I wouldn't do that, Tom!" Sarah warned, but before Tom could even ask why, his arm was twisted up against his back.

"Fuck this!" Tom yelled, before kicking back with his foot into Jareth's leg. Jareth released his arm and bent to stroke his bruised shin while Tom made his escape.

"Don't bring that creep next time, okay Sarah?" Tom called back as he ran down the corridor.

Sarah turned to Jareth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She spoke harshly, but looking at Jareth her face softened. "Oh, for god's sake." She breathed, walking up to Jareth and motioning him to sit down. "Let me have a look." Sarah began to pull off his leather boot.

"No Sarah, please this isn't necessary!" He tried to wriggle away, but she was already rolling up the bottom of his trouser leg and inspecting his shin. There was a deep red mark along the bone, as well as a few scrapes of skin. "Oh dear" Sarah pouted. She lay one hand on his thigh and placed the other over the mark below is knee, soothing it with her warm touch. "Shall I get you a warm towel?" She asked innocently.

"No…err…I'm quite alright" Jareth spoke anxiously before brushing her hand away. Looking up she noticed Jareth's length stiffening within his pants. Her cheeks flushed red as she stood and apologised. Jareth stood too, clearing his throat and turning slightly away to hide his awkwardness.

Sarah pretended not to notice and changed the subject.

"Look Jareth, it's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I can fight my own battles! And anyway, Tom's harmless, in fact he's really rather sweet, you should get to know him, I think you two…"

As Sarah continued to sing Tom's praises, anger and jealousy grew inside the Goblin King.

"He shouldn't be allowed to touch you!" He growled, instantly regretting his outburst.

"What do you mean?" Sarah shook her head slightly, nonplussed. Jareth's face hardened again.

"It means nothing, forget it. It was a mistake coming here, you shan't hear from me again." Even though it was hard, Jareth new that was the right thing to say, he promised himself all those years ago never to make a fool of himself again, and he had already come dangerously close. He must view Sarah with neutrality, he had to be strong and tap into his willpower. Just as he was about to fade away back into the u=Underground, Sarah spoke hastily.

"Wait!" She cried "There's a reason I didn't want Tom to kiss me! I…I…" She was regretting it already "I can't stop thinking about you."

Jareth sighed in defeat, why was this woman so impossibly irresistible? He looked at her standing there, her full bosom heaving under her Shakespearean dress, her cheeks blushing red. She licked her dry lips, the silence was agonising. Jareth grew cold again, there was only one way to rid himself of this yearning, he must remove Sarah's feelings through force.

"Thinking about me?" He frowned and swept towards Sarah. "Is this really what you want? Or have you forgotten how cruel I can be?" He pulled Sarah too him, his hand wrapped around her waist. He bent to kiss her neck, at first it was sensual, but then he bit down hard, devouring her flesh with no regard to her protests. He thrust himself up against her, and with one gloved hand, pulled at the fabric covering her breasts, as the stitches began to tear he knew he'd done enough and released her. Sarah stepped back in fear, breathing hard.

"How dare you?" She spat. Jareth looked horribly remorseful, before vanishing into thin air, leaving Sarah in a state of confusion and anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jareth stood by a window in his castle. His breathing was shallow and pained, he wanted to weep. He knew Sarah must hate him now, but that was after all the desired effect. If she continued to want him he knew he wouldn't be able to resist, but resisting was what he had to do, he couldn't take the heartache again. Sarah would forget about him now, and he must forget about her. He just hoped he hadn't hurt her too much. He stiffened and forced back the tears.

He shook his head, returning to his petulant Goblin King persona, the only way he could find strength. "Now she knows how it feels, let her heart break too!" He marched off towards his throne room, ready to kick some goblins.

He sat in his throne for many long hours, drowning his sorrows in goblin ale and singing mournful songs. A full moon rose over the Goblin City, shining its cold silver glow in through the throne room window. He looked out, his eyes filling with drunken tears as the moon brought back the memories of the night his heart was broken. "Get a grip!" He growled to himself "Fine!" he seemed to be arguing with his own mind. "But only just to check if she's okay!" With that he a summoned a crystal, and spied Sarah in her bedroom.

She sat looking into her mirror, tears streaming down her face as she gingery traced her fingers over the bruises on her neck. Her chest began to heave with uncontrollable sobs. Jareth couldn't take it, in less than a moment he appeared in her room.

"Sarah?" He spoke softly from where he stood by the window.

"Get out of here!" She screamed, but walked towards him, proving he didn't frighten her, only repulsed her. Sarah flinched as Jareth moved, but he only fell to his knees at Sarah's feet, wrapping his hands round her ankles and begging for forgiveness.

"Sarah, please, I can't stand that I hurt you! Please believe me when I say I wish I could take it back! I'd do anything, please!" His voice weakened with sadness.

"Why did you do this? What happened to you?" She looked down at Jareth.

"I needed you to hate me! You'll never understand how I suffered trying to forget you. When you appeared in my life again it was too much. You broke my heart Sarah! You broke my heart…" His words drifted away into sobs.

Sarah bent to pick him up by the elbows and sit him down on her bed. Jareth continued to sob, his breath laden with the scent of goblin ale.

"Are you drunk?" She questioned.

"A little…" he gulped.

"Now it makes sense!" Sarah frowned "You'd never be humble enough to apologise if you were sober! God I can't believe I was falling for you!"

Jareth looked into her eyes, they were big and beautiful, but filled with anger. "I would apologise to you for an eternity if there was but the slightest hope you'd forgive me…" Jareth continued to look into her eyes, there was no going back now, he felt it in his soul, the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl. Again.

He reached out his hand to her face, she flinched almost imperceptibly. He looked to his hand before bringing it back and removing the glove. His hand now bare, he brought it back to her hair, moving it gently over her shoulder to expose her bruised neck. Slowly he moved his face next to hers and whispered in her ear. His breath sent shivers down Sarah's spine.

"I can make it better…" He said, and slowly brought his lips to her neck. Gently and thoughtfully, he peppered warm kisses over her flesh. It was soothing and Sarah couldn't deny the feelings that stirred within her. She relented, her body softening as Jareth pushed himself closer, leaning her back into her pillows as he continued to kiss and breathe under her jaw, his hand slowly caressing her cheek.

"I'll make it better..yes..yes..I'll make it better" he mumbled between kisses. Sarah could feel the painful bruises subsiding, but Jareth didn't quit, he continued to moisten her neck with breaths and kisses, until his hand moved down and held her tightly, he was pushing himself into her, almost wanting to be part of her. With the pain gone there was only pleasure, Sarah could feel herself wanting him, his movements were so delicious, his strong arm held around her almost turned her into jelly, she melted in his arms. As her knickers began to moisten, she gasped in pleasure.

This snapped Jareth out of it, he lifted his head back up to notice Sarah squirming with pleasure, and to see his own member hard as hell and pushing into her leg. "I..I'm sorry." He said, shifting away.

Sarah looked at him with sultry eyes "Jareth, I would have you right now if I could, but I won't take advantage, you are well and truly inebriated! It's time to sleep! Look, you can stay here, just get under the blankets." Lifting up the sheets, she rolled the docile Goblin King underneath and tucked him in. He yawned a little, before closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

Sarah sat back in front of her mirror, the bruises on her neck had vanished. She smiled and looked back at Jareth, he was sleeping soundly. She would never admit how turned on she actually was when he devoured her in the dressing room, something she only realised now that he had made it better, she almost missed the marks on her neck. Sighing she changed into her nightgown, and slipped into bed next to the Goblin King, and fell asleep listening to his gentle breathing.

Sarah woke, it was morning but still very early. She closed her eyes again, only to feel Jareth nudge up behind her and snake his arm around her waist. He held her close, rocking her gently back into sleep. An hour or so later, Sarah woke again, this time she could feel the stiffness of the Goblin King's member pushing against her back, though he was still sleeping. She felt a rush of desire deep within her, and began pushing her bottom up against his length. She didn't care about what she was doing or the consequences, her eyes were shut tight as she continued to push against him, feeling his cock throbbing against her. She let out a whimper of pleasure, which woke Jareth.

He could feel Sarah moving against him, her beautiful round bottom had stirred him from sleep as she teased his member, then he heard her moan and it took everything in him to not have her right then. He felt her warm soft curves under her silky nightgown. She was the most exquisite thing he'd ever had in his arms, she had no idea of the power she held over him.

"Precious?" He asked. Sarah's heart melted, she'd longed to hear him call her that again. She stopped moving her hips, feeling bashful.

"Sarah, if you keep doing that I'll not be responsible for my actions." He teased. Sarah kept her eyes shut and grinned, before squirming against him again, wanting him badly.

Jareth growled, shifting himself up the bed slightly, he buried his head in her hair, as his hand moved down to her thigh, slowly he edged the hem of her nightdress up above her hips as they lay still under the blankets. His hand grazed slightly over her mound and soft curls, he was pleased that she'd forgone underwear. He put his hand against the back of her knees, pushing her legs up so he could gain entrance to her from behind. For a moment he rested his hand on her bottom, and took a deep breath. His heart was racing, he couldn't believe what he was finally about to do. How could he have ever stopped loving her? How could he ever forget his precious Sarah?

He kissed at her neck as he massaged her flesh within his large, capable hands. Sarah grabbed a fistful of her pillow as she pushed her bottom further back into Jareth's hand. "Jareth…"she trembled.

He could resist no more. He slipped his hand down and pushed his fingers between her swollen, glistening labia, and rubbed achingly slow circles around her entrance and throbbing clit. "Oh fuck, Sarah" he breathed, relishing in the juices that trickled from her and coated his fingers. Pulling her body back slightly and turning her head, he took her mouth in a desperate kiss. His tongue explored her mouth with aching hunger, she kissed back with equal passion and began moaning in pleasure.

She fisted her hand into his hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss. The all consuming smell, taste and power of Jareth was overwhelming, oh how she had desired this man, how she had needed him, and just as she thought she couldn't be any happier, he pushed his moistened fingers inside her entrance, causing her to gasp in ecstasy.

As soon as he entered her he felt the muscles of her tight little quim clamp down around his hand. With desperate and haggard breath he began to fuck her with his fingers, delighting in her squeals of rapture.

Her muscles began to twitch, he knew she was nearing her climax. "Look at me!" He demanded. Sarah looked up into his eyes, they were dark and filled with desire. His penetrating gaze brought her over the edge. She began to orgasm, her mouth open in desperation but no sound came out, he willed her silently to continue looking into his eyes, the more she looked the stronger her orgasm washed over her. Her body began to tremble, she lost all control. She gripped her hand around Jareth's bulging bicep, as she thrust her hips, taking Jareth's fingers as deep as she could inside her. She couldn't handle much more, as he stared into her face her orgasm only grew in momentum. She shut her eyes and pushed her face into his chest, she was breathless and exhausted as she rode it out. She moaned her release into his shirt, then lay back, utterly spent. Jareth grinned at her with pointed teeth. He removed his fingers and brought them up to his mouth, lapping greedily at her juices. There was no going back now, Jareth needed this, and he would need it every day as long as he drew breath.

X X X

Sarah awoke again in her bed late that morning, her eyes still closed she reached out to feel for Jareth, but she was alone. She looked out under heavy lids, to find her room had been transformed! Her ceiling was now hung with a canopy of luscious fabrics and beads in hues of midnight blue and plum. Next to her bed was a small yet delicately hand carved table, strewn with velvet cloth and piled with delicious looking morsels that she deduced to be her breakfast. She sat up grinning, unable to believe her eyes. She spotted a deep purple envelope on her pillow, and read out loud what she found within:

As the sleeping goddess in dreamland lies

her humble servant naught but tries

To please his lady when she wakes

With sugared sweets and honey cakes

The feast may be humble for such as you

But know it is gifted with a heart that is true

If it weren't for the spell you cast with your kiss

Never would I have known such waking bliss

Sleep well Lady Sarah

__Jareth x__

Sarah held the parchment to her chest, a grin of pure happiness spread across her face. Shaking it off she reached over to the table and picked up a dark, juicy plum. Taking a bite she was overwhelmed with the sweet and delectable flavour. She threw her head back into her pillow and laughed, laughed freely and with joy. Could it get any better?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jareth stood under the hot sun, clipping the topiary bushes in the Labyrinth garden, he liked to have an active part in the beauty of the Labyrinth, but today he didn't enjoy his work so much. He hadn't heard from Sarah for around 3 days since the morning they spent together. He continued to snap his hedge clippers, feeling more irritated as the sun climbed higher.

"Why should I make the first move?" He grumbled to himself "After everything I've done for her, she doesn't even have the courtesy to write me a note!" He threw down his sheers and slumped down on a plant pot. "She doesn't love me, that has to be it! Oh Jareth you fool, how could you let this happen again?" He mopped his brow in dismay, it certainly didn't help matters that when he looked for her in his crystal, he only saw swirling mist. Before his boyish mood completely took over, he remembered sweetly the way he had pleasured her. "If that's all I get, I must be content" He said to himself, his mouth creased in a small smile. "Yes, I shall remember that moment for a long while."

X X X

Sarah stood by the graveside, and watched through blurry eyes as the coffin was lowered into the ground. She knew she had been too happy for it to last, something had to come and balance the scales.

"Goodbye Uncle Albert, I'll see you in the next life." She tossed a handful of dirt down and heard it thud onto the coffin with an unsettling finality.

Her Uncle Albert was her window to enchantment as a child. He was the one who read to her at night, who led her by the hand through Wonderland and the Looking Glass. He was the one who trusted her to rifle through the pages of his __Complete Works of Shakespeare __when everyone else thought she was too young. He was the one who crafted her a sword from card and tinfoil when she told him she'd grow up to be a knight. Yes, she'd miss Uncle Albert terribly.

She walked through the darkening yews of the cemetery, and thought about her own fairy tale that was now coming to life. "I bet Albert would have been the only one who'd have believed me…" She spoke under her breath. "I wish I could have shown him the Underground."

X X X

Sarah sat with glazed eyes staring from her window. It had been about 3 days since she'd last seen Jareth, and although there was nothing more she wanted than to be in his arms as soon as she had awoken without him, she hadn't called for him, she knew he'd make her happy, and how could she be happy when she grieved so? This time alone had helped her to come to terms with her loss. She clenched her hand into a fist and stood. "I need to see him now" she resolved, and turned to see that the Goblin King was already standing in her room.

"Is it your wish to hurt me?" Jareth spoke "I have waited to hear from you, did I not please you?"

Sarah just rushed into his arms, weeping into his shoulder.

"Jareth.." She wept "I'm so sorry! But my Uncle has died, and I was just too grieved to do anything!"

Jareth had forgotten that grief may sometimes cloud his looking crystal, why didn't he think? He wrapped Sarah in his cloak and held her tightly till her sobs subsided. Lifting her face he wiped away her tears and smiled. "Oh my dear Sarah, you precious thing."

"Jareth, I'm so glad you've come, I was this moment going to call for you. I wanted to tell you that I had the most wonderful time with you, and I wanted to thank you for breakfast…and for your wonderful poem." She hugged him tightly again.

"My darling Sarah, I would give the stars to spend another moment like that with you, you truly are a goddess, and I should know! I've met a few." He chuckled and stroked her hair.

"Well, I've come to take you away." Jareth continued. "I cannot bear to see you upset, and I have resolved to cheer you up! May I escort you to the Underground?"

Sarah just looked at him and smiled, nodding her head.

And just like magic, Sarah and Jareth appeared in a small cozy room within the castle beyond the Goblin City. A great fire roared in the grate, and strewn on the floor was a plethora of soft cushions and blankets. "Come and snuggle with me!" Jareth beckoned her to sit with him. Sarah nuzzled herself down, working her way into Jareth's arms. She placed her head on his shoulder and gazed at the fire. She was warm and safe.

"Would the lady care for a refreshing beverage?" Jareth asked while placing a tall elfin glass into her hands, brimming with a bubbling amethyst liquid. "Oh yes, thank you!" Sarah took a sip, and was delighted with the strong, aromatic flavour. "Oh boy! This'll grow hairs!" She laughed to herself "That's just what Uncle Albert used to say."

Sarah finished her glass and began feeling light headed and giggly. Jareth sighed and squeezed her to him "Tell me about your Uncle." He whispered.

"Oh no, that's okay" She hiccuped "perhaps another time, right now there's something else I need to know."

"What's that?" He queried

Sarah spoke through her hiccups "Are Goblin Kings (Hic) Are (Hic) Are Goblin Kings…ticklish?" She flashed her eyes at him, and before he could protest, she pounced. Giggling gleefully she tickled her fingers against Jareth's sides. He began wriggling like a worm, much to her delight.

"Coochie coo!"

Jareth was almost squirming from her grasp when she lay her full weight against him to stop him from moving, overjoyed with her new found power.

As Jareth moved he could feel Sarah's soft curves pushing into him, her breasts lay squashing against his chest, her hips wriggling with him against his pants.

"Sarah! Please! You're stirring the beast!" Sarah stopped instantly and stared wide eyed at the King.

"The beast?" She yelled with a howl of laughter, before grinning cheekily and placing her hand over his growing bulge. The smile soon dropped from her face.

"Oh my!" She blushed "He is a beast!"

As soon as she placed her palm on his stiffening package, Jareth lay his head back and moaned "Oh Sarah, don't tease!"

Sarah lifted herself upright, still straddling him. "Look at me" She said, huskily. Jareth looked into her eyes, reflecting the roaring fire that burned beside them. She lifted her hands, and began to unbutton her shirt, staring only into his face. When she popped open the last button, she removed her shirt and bared all.

Jareth watched as this golden goddess sat atop him, her skin glowing in the flames. Her breasts were full and heavy, her nipples erect in the excitement. Sarah sat and breathed deeply, her chest heaving, waiting. Jareth took in this vision of glory before sitting up and removing his gloves. Taking a breast within each hand, he sighed with pure pleasure, feeling the softness and the weight of them made him salivate. Gently he lowered his head, to tease and lick at her stiffening nipples with his tongue, Sarah pushed his head closer, wanting him to devour her. Jareth switched between the two, kissing and sucking, squeezing them together and burying his face between them. He lifted his head for only a second, to look into Sarah's eyes with gratitude"Oh what a lucky boy I am!" He grinned, before burying his face again. Sarah giggled.

Lifting Jareth's face she bent to his ear and whispered "I want to pleasure__you__, now."

But, just as Sarah was reaching down to unwrap the beast, the door to their room burst open, hitting the inner wall with a clang!

"Your Majesty!" It was Simkins "Come quickly, there is trouble in the throne room!"

Sarah and Jareth sat shocked and dumbfounded, Jareth placed his hands over her breasts in an attempt of decency.

"Get out man!" Jareth yelled. Simkins blushed, mumbled something incoherent and left the room pretending to clean his glasses with a cloth.

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other and laughed. Jareth helped her back on with her shirt as they prepared to go down and find out what the matter was. As they descended the stairs, followed by a very shamefaced Simkins, they became aware of an ear-splitting commotion.

Jareth put on his most stern and regal face before sweeping into the room. Goblins were hunched and trembling in corners, or laying prostrate with their hands over their ears. There was a whole host of Fireys that had breached the castle, and were now terrorizing the goblins, threatening to remove their heads, while completely trashing the room.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "What fresh hell is this?" He grumbled.

"Stop!" Jareth commanded, but the Fireys didn't listen. Heads and limbs were flying about the room, chickens were being trodden on, and to Jareth's horror, his most prized marble statue (of himself) was now headless! He nearly exploded in a rage, before taking a deep breath and holding out his hand to each Firey that stayed still long enough, freezing them in space just like he had done with Old Father Willow.

Fireys floated around in suspended animation, their eyes wide in shock. Jareth stormed about the room, grabbing them from the air and throwing them down into a pile in the middle of the floor. Sarah stood back, deciding to stay well clear of Jareth's war path. Once he had collected all of them, heads and all, he began to tell them their fate.

"How dare you defile the King's throne room? You're all going to the bog! And if a single one of you tries to hold his nose, he'll be clipped round the ear with my riding crop!" He yelled, and with a flash of his teeth and a wiggle of his fingers, the pile of Fireys disappeared. With a look of despair he walked to the foot of his statue, fell to his knees and looked up with sad eyes at his own headless visage.

Sarah came up behind, and began massaging his shoulders. Jareth turned to look at her with an expression of exhaustion. He stood, and taking her by the arm walked outside to get some air.

"And find my head, Simkins!" He called back.

Leaning against a cool stone wall he spoke. "Oh Sarah, why must I be king of the most idiotic, infantile and impertinent creatures in the Underground?"

Sarah slipped her arm around him "Oh Jareth, I can make you feel better…" she looked at him and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

He looked at her with a weak smile, before sighing and kicking his foot into the ground.

"No it's no use! I feel rotten." He said. Then Sarah had an Idea. "I think it's time you had a break, Goblin King! You're coming with me Aboveground!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

__This chapter introduces briefly Jareth's other rock star persona, Ziggy Stardust. If you're not sure who he is (though I'm sure most of you know very well!) Just think of Jareth with flaming red hair and even tighter pants. Also some particularly observant readers my notice a section heavily inspired by the Mike Oldfield track 'Moonlight Shadow'. Enjoy!__

In that strange time just before twilight, Jareth followed her. The figure was ethereal, almost spectral. She seemed to float as she led him on, the white trail of her gown gathering fallen leaves as she went. The shimmering sun slanted its rays against the trees, painting the wood a brilliant gold, contrasted with the purple shadows of creeping night.

The trees began to thin, the figure halted and stood, bringing Jareth to her side.

"There." She whispered.

"Oh Sarah, it's beautiful." He squeezed her hand.

They were looking upon a secret meadow of tall waving grass, cornflowers and poppies. Seeds floated through the air on the warm breeze, creating a dreamy haze that glittered here and there as the low sun beamed down. Amongst the grass lay a large, thick picnic blanket, laden with an assortment of sweet pies, fruit, cheese and wine.

"How did you manage to pull this off?" Jareth smiled.

"Anything for my King" Sarah stood on her tiptoes and stole a small kiss from Jareth's lips.

Together they sat down on the blanket, and as they ate and drank, they talked.

"You know, I used to think about you a lot after I completed your Labyrinth, I always wondered if you ever thought of me or even remembered." Sarah began, twisting her finger into the picnic blanket and looking down. "Did I really break your heart?" Sarah looked at Jareth.

"Sarah, let's not talk about the past, I've never been happier than this moment now, I don't want to think about anything else, I…" Jareth stopped in his tracks, Sarah was sitting with her knees bent, her legs slightly parted, revealing her nakedness beneath her dress.

"Ah, Sarah…" He squirmed, feeling himself stiffen. Sarah noticed his erection, and put down her wine glass.

"You're right" She purred, crawling towards the Goblin King. "Let's live in the moment!" She began pulling down his tight pants.

"Sarah! Are you sure we're quite private here? What if someone were to see…" But before he could finish, Sarah had put her warm, wet mouth around his swollen length.

"Oh god! Sarah.." Jareth growled.

Sarah couldn't believe the size of him, she had to use two hands to stroke as her mouth played with the tip. His taste was hypnotizing. He slowly began to thrust into her mouth, sighing her name. The stresses of the Underground began to melt away, the deeper she took him in her mouth, the more euphoric he felt. He wondered at her natural talent, she stroked and licked in all the right places.

Jareth grunted, pushing his way a little deeper as he was nearing his climax. Sarah removed her mouth and held him tight. "Not yet." She grinned. She began again, slower and gentler than before, sending waves of agonizing pleasure through Jareth. She continued to edge him, he was about to go out of his mind with his need for release, he wanted so badly to fill her mouth with his load.

Sarah removed her mouth again, but he couldn't handle it, he was going to cum regardless, and he needed it to be inside her. "Sarah!" He gasped, before thrusting himself back in her mouth, holding the back of her neck. Sarah drank greedily at the Goblin King's rapturous spurts. Removing himself he sighed contentedly, his eyes sparkling a he gazed at Sarah's pink, swollen lips.

"Blimey Sarah!" Was all he could say. Sarah laughed and looked into the sky. "Oh!" She said "the sun's gone down."

X X X

Sarah took a bow, smiling uncontrollably as the crowd went wild. From behind the blinding stage lights flowers appeared and landed at her feet. Tom walked to her side, they bowed together, more applause! It was another successful performance. She almost wished Jareth had been there to see her, but she had told him to go back to the Underground, as she'd be too nervous to perform while he was there.

Sarah went back to her dressing room to change. By the time she was done, most of the cast had gone. She packed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, ready to leave the theatre. She pushed against the exit doors, only to be stopped by the sweetest, haunting sound.

She dropped her bag and turned, wide eyed, and began to walk towards the auditorium.

_"___New love, a boy and girl are talking new words…"__

Illuminated by a spotlight, she saw standing and singing on the stage, Ziggy Stardust.

_"___that only they can share in, new words, a love so strong it tears their hearts to sleep, through the fleeting hours of morning…"__

Sarah walked the length of the aisle between the seats, towards the stage. She couldn't believe her eyes. Everybody knew Ziggy, girls wanted him, boys wanted to be him, why the hell was he in Sarah's theatre? Ziggy looked at Sarah and grinned, continuing to serenade her with his love song.

"You're him aren't you?" Sarah's mouth was agape "You're the Goblin King?"

Ziggy stopped singing and winked. "I had to see you, love. I know you told me not to come…" He hopped down from the stage and took Sarah's hands "But you were simply magnificent!"

Sarah just stared. "Are you really him?" Jareth stood before her in his skin tight catsuit, his hair a flaming red, a lightning bolt painted across his eye.

Jareth laughed "I'm not really anybody, precious, I'm just me."

"B..but.." Sarah stuttered "You have a whole rock and roll persona here in the Aboveground and I never even guessed! What else don't I know about you?!"

"Nothing sinister, Sarah, I only aim to please you." He grabbed her forcefully by the hips, and brought her into a desperate kiss.

"But Jareth!" She protested.

"Call me Ziggy" He growled "and you're Lady Macbeth." He pushed her up against the stage, holding her close, practically making love to her through their clothes.

"Well I've never heard of this fantasy before!" Sarah couldn't help but laugh. Jareth bit down on her neck "Ooh Ziggy!" She squealed. "Oh Lady Macbeth.." He moaned. They both stopped and looked at each other, before exploding with laughter and holding their sides.

"Look Jareth!" Sarah spoke through her giggles "You better change into something else or you'll be hounded in the streets!"

"You're quite right, Sarah!" He replied, before switching back to his usual Goblin King persona, tight pants, glitter and all. Sarah just put her head in her hands.

"Oh Jareth…I don't think you have it in you to blend in!"

Together they left the theatre and walked back to Sarah's home, Jareth squeezing her hand and complimenting her the entire way.

"Oh yes!" He blurted "I nearly forgot, I came to ask you something in particular." He stopped walking and looked at Sarah. "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Royal Dance in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at his formality. "I would be delighted!" She smiled, and made a small curtsy. "Will you be going as the Goblin King, Ziggy Stardust or some other mysterious alter ego?" She queried.

"Sarah, I am the Goblin King, you must never mention to anyone at court that I mess around Aboveground."

"Why not?" Sarah looked worried. "Is it dangerous?"

"Well not really, but let's just say it's not part of my job description…"

X X X

Jareth pressed his lips into the small of her back. Travelling along her spine he trailed kisses all the way to her shoulders. He stopped there a while and breathed deep the peachy sweetness of Sarah's skin.

"Ready?" He asked, before immediately grasping and pulling.

"Ow!" She yelled "Is this really necessary?"

"Precious, all the ladies wear corsets to the dance." Replied Jareth.

"Oh very well, but not so tight!" She warned as he continued to tighten her laces. They'd already been at it for around 10 minutes, Jareth kept getting distracted by Sarah wriggling in his hands, he found it hard to control himself.

"Done!" He stood back and admired his work. "Oh pet, you really are a vision!" He stepped forwards again to slide his hands around her waist; spinning her dramatically, he lowered her over his arm and kissed her deeply. "Maybe…" He mumbled between kisses "we should in fact forgo this dance…we could have so much more fun up here…"

"No Jareth!" She slapped playfully at his arm "You promised I'd get to meet the Faerie court!"

"Very well, my lady! Step into your dress and I shall escort you without delay!" Jareth knelt and held the gown on the floor for Sarah to step into. It was a deep, midnight blue velvet ball gown with long sleeves with loops for her middle fingers.

"I absolutely adore this dress!" Sarah crooned. Jareth stuck out his elbow for Sarah's arm, and together they descended the stairs.

Sarah's heart began to pound. She stood linking arms with Jareth, waiting behind a curtained archway, ready to be introduced.

A scrawny Herald in leggings tighter than Jareth's stepped forth and blew a royal fanfare on his trumpet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! King Jareth of the Underground and the Lady Sarah, Labyrinth Champion!"

The curtain drew back, Sarah and Jareth stepped forwards. Sarah looked at the sea of wide eyes looking out at her from strange unearthly fae like faces, and wanted to faint, but Jareth squeezed her hand. Suddenly there was great applause, and the room hummed with conversation. A delicate, haunting melody began to play and some Faerie couples began to dance. Couple after couple came up to greet the King and his Lady, they were all very formal and kind, but she knew she was being scrutinized.

When the greetings seemed to let up a bit, Sarah pulled on Jareth's sleeve. "I'm thirsty!" She whispered. "Jareth smiled and pointed her in the direction of refreshments. There in the corner was a great crystal fountain, bubbling with some magical brew. Pouring herself a cup she looked back for Jareth, who was caught in what looked like a slightly heated conversation with a dark stranger. Jareth seemed to be trying to stop him from moving, but the stranger pushed him aside and walked straight towards Sarah.

He was tall and thin, his dark jaw length hair combed back, he wore a crisp jacket with coat-tails, and sported a pencil moustache. Before he even spoke, Sarah knew he was devious.

In an exaggerated bow he took Sarah's hand, and looked at her under heavy lids as he pressed his lips against her fingers.

"It is truly an honour to finally meet you, Lady Sarah. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Crowley, Robert Crowley, and I know I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't ask you to dance with me this very moment…"

Sarah could tell he was just a charmer, but she knew how to be polite. She smiled at him kindly, but before she could say a word he was sweeping her into a dance. She could see Jareth standing at the side of the room, watching __very__ closely.

"So!" Sarah chirped up, trying to be nice "Do you know the King well?"

"Oh very well my dear, I've known him since we were boys. We used to be rather competitive, though I guess you could say some things have changed now…"

"What do you mean?" Sarah queried.

"Enough small talk poppet, let's get down to brass tacks." He pulled her close, his hand gripping tightly around her waist as he twirled her along the floor. "You're a real honey, you know that?" He whispered into her ear, and lifting his hand momentarily flicked at her dangling earring. He laughed, when suddenly his hand was on her bottom, he was pushing her into his hips. She could feel he was hard, and he delighted in shocking her as he rubbed against her front. "And I know for a fact you have this effect on every man in here.." He looked into her eyes and gave her a wink "I also know I'm the only one who could really satisfy you, here feel it.." He grabbed her hand and began pulling it towards his member. Sarah yanked back her hand and slapped him squarely across the jaw, in less than a second Jareth was by her side.

Surprisingly none of the faeries that filled the ballroom batted an eye, and looking around Sarah could understand why. Already so many of them had joined together for orgies of pleasure, drinking too much wine and feeling each other up, everyone was in their own little worlds.

"How dare you?" Sarah seethed. "You can't touch me like that!" Jareth moved swiftly, his eyes full of hate and passion. 'Oh god, Jareth's going to kill him!' She thought, but as Jareth's fists came down, Robert Crowley vanished into thin air. "Damn that man! Sarah, Sarah are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jareth" Sarah laughed a little "Trust me I've dealt with so many creeps before, although I have to admit that's the closest I've actually come to gagging!"

Jareth took her hand and held it tight. "I'll get him, don't you worry pet."

"Guards!" He yelled. Some goblins that leaned drowsily against the walls stood to attention. "Crowley!" Jareth ordered "Bring him to me!" Instantly half the goblins filed out of the room, holding their axes high.

Jareth sighed. Sarah squeezed his hand back "Let's not let him spoil our evening, huh?" She smiled. "I still want to dance with this famous Goblin King everyone's been raving about!"

Jareth guided her to the centre of the room, this time the faeries noticed, they all wanted to see their King dance with his new lady. The music changed, and Jareth began to sing to her as he held her in his arms. It was a song he'd sung to her before, he smiled at her cheekily, hoping she'd remember the tune from her peach dream years ago. Oh yes, she remembered, and with an adoring permeated with past regrets, she placed her head on his shoulder, and let him sway her to the music.

X X X

The evening wore on with joy and laughter, the moon was past it's zenith when Sarah finally slumped down on a seat, exhausted and fanning herself with a napkin.

"I think it's time I took my lady to bed." Jareth held out his hand to her.

"Carry me!" She yawned jokingly.

"As you wish!" Instantly he swooped to gather her in his arms, and began climbing the stairs back to his chambers. She felt light as a feather in his capable grasp, and lay grinning to herself once he'd tossed her onto the bed.

"There's only one thing I need to make this day complete!" She declared.

"Oh yes, and what's that?" Jareth stood looking at her on the bed. Slowly she reached for the bottom of her dress and began sliding it up, revealing her legs. Jareth growled, and pounced upon her, ready to tear her clothes from her body.

Sarah squealed with delight "Oh Robert!"

Instantly she put her hand to her mouth, shocked at what she'd said. Jareth stared with wide eyes.

"I hope that was just your idea of a bad joke, precious!"

"I..I don't know why I said that, honestly!" She tried to laugh it off, embarrassed.

"Alright then…" Jareth raised one eyebrow, before leaping back in to remove her knickers.

"Yes!" She screamed "Take me, Robert!" In a flash she was off the bed and stood with her hands on her hips. "Right, what's going on?!" She demanded

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Jareth frowned "You're the one who keeps calling me another man's name!"

"Ugh, I don't feel well…" Sarah sat back down on the bed.

"Wait a minute, Sarah…what's that?" He put his hand to her earring and took it out.

"This is not the earring you were wearing when we got to the dance." He looked at the dangling jewel curiously. Sarah sat up and frowned at it.

"Oh my! I think Crowley must have put it there and taken my own! I felt him touch my earring when we were dancing!"

Jareth curled his fingers around the earring, holding it dramatically within his fist. "Of course! Robert's evil magic!"

Sarah crossed her arms in surprise, waiting for more information.

"I don't know why I didn't mention it before, Robert Crowley is a magician, Sarah. A deadly and powerful one. I must find him this instant!" He stood quickly, and changed into his leather armour.

"Where are you going?!" Sarah demanded.

"I must do something Sarah, something that hasn't been done in these lands for a hundred years…It's time for a duel!"

X X X

Jareth stood in the twilight of morning 'neath the great stone obelisk that towered over the Castle lawn. Rounding a thick, dark hedge of yew came Robert Crowley. He was between two sturdy goblin soldiers, dragging his feet as they pulled him along, Robert's face was one of resigned boredom. The goblins dropped him around 10 feet away from the Goblin King.

"You always were so dramatic, Jareth" Robert stood up straight and brushed himself down. "A duel?" He laughed. "You're no match for me."

"Things have changed since we were boys, Crowley." Jareth sneered "I don't know if you've noticed, but I am your king now, I am well trained in the art of combat. As you are the challenged, you may choose the weapons."

Crowley took a deep breath and puffed out his chest. "Pistols at dawn, it is!" He boomed.

"Dawn's already here." Jareth raised his eyebrow.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Winked Crowley.

They walked to a goblin that stood to the side, holding a pair or flintlocks in his hands for them to choose between.

With weapons fully cocked, Jareth and Crowley stood back to back, ready to walk their 10 paces.

X X X

Sarah was running around the castle, her white nightdress flowing behind her. She needed to find Jareth, but had no idea where he'd gone. "A duel?!" She questioned to herself, as she ran looking from room to room. "Of all the idiotic…"

In the darkness of a long corridor Sarah bumped into a wandering figure, she nearly jumped out of her skin!

"Please, calm yourself Lady Sarah! 'Tis I, Simkins!"

"Simkins thank god! I need your help. Jareth has gone mad with passionate rage, I must find him before he kills himself!"

"This way, my lady!" Simkins bid her follow him up a winding stair, bringing her to Jareth's study. "There" He gestured.

In the centre of the room stood an ornate plinth, a large clear crystal ball balanced on top.

"This is the looking glass, you may find him in there if your heart is true." Simkins spoke simply before leaving Sarah alone in the room.

Seating herself in front of the crystal, she placed her hands on either side, and looked into the depths of the sphere. A small glow appeared, mists swirled and changed as an image began to emerge.

Through a haze of blue, she watched his vision forming. All she saw was the silhouette of a gun, far away on the other side. A tawny owl hooted from outside the window, bringing her back to reality. She ran, ran as fast as she could, down the winding stairs, along corridors and through the throne room, out into the strange dim light of the early morning.

Branches whipped and caught onto her trailing gown as she ran, when in the distance and through the trees she heard shots, and plumes of smoke began dispersing in the air.

She reached the lawn beneath the obelisk, and her heart leaped with joy to see Jareth still standing, as Crowley lay moaning in the grass.

"Alright, alright you win!" Crowley mumbled, before picking himself up, delicately holding his arm. He stumbled towards Jareth and Sarah.

"My apologies to you and and the Lady Sarah. You are after all the better man, Jareth, and deserving of this magnificent beauty." With a bow of humility he walked away, a couple of goblins helping him along, taking him to get the shot taken from his arm.

"And no more magic spells, if you please!" Jareth called to him.

"None that will get me caught!" He saluted with his working arm, before rounding the corner out of sight.

Sarah looked up at her brave man, and standing on her tiptoes flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh Jareth!" She swooned, breathing deep the heady scent of masculinity and gun smoke." Jareth held her to him. "Have I won the heart of my lady?" He asked, squeezing her a little tighter.

"Utterly and completely." Sarah whispered, and placed her hand on his cheek as she kissed him passionately.

"Then let us get back to business." He swept her up in his arms again, and walked the whole way back to his chambers as she lay nuzzled in his arms, protected from the cool morning breeze. This time though he didn't place her on the bed, but put her feet down on the floor, where she stood, waiting. Jareth waved his hand about the room, a roaring fire sprang up in the grate, and every candle that lined the walls spluttered to life.

"You look divine in golden light, precious." He began to unbutton her dress, letting it fall to the floor. "I must see your whole body bathed in it." Jareth began to walk in slow circles around her, his finger delicately tracing the sensitive parts of her body. He started along her jaw, then moved his hand along her shoulder and down her spine, before pressing his body against her back, and placing his arms under hers to cup her breasts.

Sarah pressed herself into the Goblin King, thrusting back her bottom and rubbing against his erection. Jareth kissed at her neck, as his hands moving wildly over her body, feeling every contour as she moaned with pleasure. He placed his gloved hand down between her legs, and pushed his fingers between her glistening folds to massage her swollen clit.

She was deliciously wet. Frantically Jareth pulled the glove from his hand with his teeth, and placed his bare fingers back into her inviting warmth. He kissed maddeningly at her neck and shoulders, but it still wasn't enough. In a flash he was on his knees in front of her, lifting her leg over his shoulder. For a moment he looked up into her eyes, smiling gratefully, before greedily lapping at her dripping sex.

Sarah called out in ecstasy, twining her fingers through his hair. He slipped a finger inside her as he teased and licked with his tongue. Sarah's legs began to weaken. "Jareth…" She moaned. Picking her up again he placed her on the bed, where Sarah leaned forwards to remove his clothes, she wanted to see him completely. She pulled the shirt over his head. His stomach was tight and rippling, his arms strong and shapely. Pulling down his pants his erection sprang up, throbbing and ready.

Sarah's eyes lit up as she looked at __the beast__ and lay down submissively, her legs spread, her hands delicately tracing circles around her hardening nipples.

"I need you now, Jareth, I need you to be inside me, to be a part of me." She spoke desperately, spreading her legs a little wider. Jareth frowned and bit his lip; he'd never looked upon anything so beautiful, he'd never desired anything more in his life. He knelt on the bed in front of her, positioning his length at her entrance. Sarah sat up slightly and looked down between her legs, wanting to watch him penetrate her.

He placed one hand on the inside of her thigh, the other on her waist. With a sharp intake of breath he pushed the swollen head of his length inside, his hands gripping harder into her flesh. Sarah watched as his girth stretched her, instantly her muscles clamped around him in desire and possessiveness. Only partly sheathed inside her, Jareth growled:

"Damn, you're tight Sarah…" With another grunt of effort he pushed further inside. Sarah threw her head back and cried with delight. She crossed her legs behind his back, and pulled him in deeper. Jareth placed his thumb upon her pulsing clitoris, and slowly began to move his hips. Looking down at this tender goddess, he watched her whole body tensing and relaxing as he massaged her bud.

Pushing himself half way in, Sarah flashed her eyes at him, her cheeks flushed as waves of euphoria began to build, she needed all of him. Jareth quickly took hold of her knees, and spreading her thighs as wide as they would go, thrust his length entirely within her, his erection slamming into her cervix. At the sensation Sarah pulled Jareth down closer, her arms and legs wrapped around him, squeezing tighter as he began to make love to her, hard and rhythmic. Hungrily he took her mouth, exploring desperately with his tongue. The momentum built frantically, he pounded and pounded, breathing hard he pressed his perspiring forehead against Sarah's and looked into her eyes as he fucked her ceaselessly. Sarah began to cry out in rapture, calling his name.

Jareth could feel himself nearing his climax, with a groan he groped her breast hard, anticipating the powerful release.

"Sarah…" He murmured.

She gripped his shoulders forcefully. "Come inside me Jareth, I want you to fill me." Before she'd even finished her command her orgasm came fast and hard. As her muscles clenched around Jareth he spilled himself completely, but continued to thrust. Sarah took every last drop.

They lay entwined, breathless. "Oh Sarah." He hummed. "I must have you again."

Sarah giggled with delight as his length hardened again within her, sighing with pure fulfillment as he began to make love to her one more time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jareth watched jealously through his crystal, as Sarah planted a kiss upon Tom's cheek. The theatre's run of __Macbeth __had finished, Tom and Sarah stood backstage, their last performance was a roaring success, and with slightly teary eyes they congratulated each other and hoped to work together again soon. Tom as a parting gift had given to Sarah a silver brooch depicting the faces of comedy and tragedy, immediately she had pinned it to her coat and thanked Tom with a kiss.

Jareth sat, squeezing his fingers angrily around the looking crystal. To see Sarah embracing another man, a man that brought her gifts, made him seethe. His logical brain knew that Tom and Sarah were just good friends, brought together through performing. But he couldn't forget that Tom had feelings for Sarah, he could see the longing in Tom's eyes. He knew Sarah was nothing but faithful, and just being her usual, kind hearted self…

"She's mine!" Jareth hit his fist upon the arm of his throne "No one is worthy of her lips!"

Jareth wanted to possess her, he wanted her all to himself. He knew he was being foolish and infantile, but he never stopped watching her when they were apart; even though he felt a certain pride when Sarah attracted so much male attention after her shows, at the same time he hated that so many unworthy souls were even allowed to look upon her.

They had made love for hours the last time Sarah was in his castle, they were the most euphoric, divine moments the Goblin King had experienced, he had felt so connected to his Sarah, that even when he was completely spent he didn't want to remove himself from her, he wanted to be inside her all the time.

He put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and began to massage his forehead, he realised he'd never been in love like this, and didn't really know how to handle it.

The gilded clock in the throne room chimed the 13th hour. Jareth had been waiting all day for this moment, when he could see Sarah again. In a flash of sparkling magic he appeared in Sarah's bedroom. With pointed teeth and creased eyes he smiled with pure joy at seeing his precious again. Sarah looked up and smiled too, but it didn't escape his notice that upon seeing him she quickly folded her coat and stuffed it by the side of her dressing table.

"Jareth!" She squealed, before leaping into his arms and kissing him wildly. Jareth scooped his arms around her, holding her tight and chuckling with simple happiness.

"So!" He held Sarah's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "No more Lady Macbeth, how does it feel?" he asked.

"Well, I guess it feels kind of satisfying, it had always been a dream of mine to tread the boards speaking the words of Shakespeare, and now I've done that." She smiled "Oh and I shall miss everyone terribly! But now I'm just looking forward to a break before I audition for some more productions." She slumped down onto the edge of her bed with a satisfied sigh, and pulled Jareth down next to her.

"You think you'll be working with Tom again?" Jareth asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"I don't know really. I guess we might if we happen to audition for the same play, but I really couldn't say."

"Did you see him after the show tonight?" Jareth continued.

"Yes of course, we just wished each other well, that was all…" Sarah trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh right, that was it, huh? Not much for the time you've worked together…" Jareth observed, tactlessly.

"What is this Jareth? Will you please stop being jealous of Tom! There's nothing happening between us, how could there be when I have you? I don't think of anyone but you!" Sarah laid her hand on Jareth's thigh.

Jareth stood and laughed awkwardly. "I'm not jealous Sarah. Ha. Of young Tom? Not at all." He combed his fingers through his hair. "I was just asking about your day, that's all." Jareth gazed for a moment out of Sarah's bedroom window. "Look Sarah, I err…I think I'm not feeling so good tonight, would you be okay with meeting up tomorrow instead?"

Sarah stood, ready to ask Jareth if he was okay, but he had already gone.

X X X

Jareth paced in his study, clenching and releasing his fists as he spoke.

"She didn't even mention the brooch, in fact she deliberately hid it from me! Wouldn't you say that's suspicious behaviour? He looked at Simkins, who sat thoughtfully peering over his glasses at the King.

"Your Majesty, please calm yourself! She probably only avoided the subject so as not to induce your wrath." Simkins raised an eyebrow. He'd known Jareth long enough now to speak quite frankly to him.

"Wrath? There would be no wrath, if only she were honest with me!" He sat down in his chair, frowned and folded his arms.

Simkins couldn't help but smile internally, he felt like Jareth was a young lad again, completely overcome by new emotions and feelings.

"Sire, I know it in my heart to be true that Sarah is completely potty for you! Don't worry yourself unduly over this unworthy mortal boy! How could the lady have eyes for anyone but you?"

Jareth stood and sighed "You're right Simkins, and trust me when I tell you I know how childish I'm being. She just weakens me, that's all I can say. Perhaps I've been too rash, I'll go back to her now and simply ask about it, allay her fears that she can't speak to me openly about these things."

"That sounds like a wise plan, Your Majesty. Give the Lady Sarah my love!" Simkins called as Jareth swept from the room.

As Jareth made his way down the winding stairs, he checked his crystal to see what Sarah was up to, only to catch her secreting the brooch away in her jewellery box. In a fury he smashed the crystal against the stairs. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths, before transforming himself into Ziggy Stardust. He was going Aboveground. He needed music, he needed his fans, he needed the Spiders from Mars.

X X X

Ziggy was feeling alive, pumped full of booze and rock and roll, he made his way back on to the stage to sing one last song, as the screaming audience yelled for an encore. The lights were bright and dazzling, the room began to spin in a dizzying concoction of humming people and the feedback of electric guitars. What he could always rely on was his music and a loyal audience. He had walked into the first bar that he could find, followed by his band, and soon the people came in droves to see the illusive rock star, who was always completely unpredictable and totally irresistible.

Before Sarah, this was how he would pass the time, the way he would take his mind off the beautiful Aboveground girl who broke his heart, he could let loose, and forget about the tedium of ruling a court of goblins. He hadn't performed in front of an audience since Sarah had come into his life again, but now he needed the escape.

_"___...Ziggy played! Guitaaar haaar…." __The Goblin King trailed off, his final song was complete. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey he had perched on the stage, he stumbled his way back to the dressing room, closing the door against the thunderous applause. He sat, stretching his long thin legs over the coffee table in the middle of the room. He just had time to light a cigarette, when the band, fans, groupies and hangers on made their way into the room.

"You're so fucking out there man, right on!" An enthusiastic, leather clad boy grinned, sitting himself on the table by Jareth's feet.

"Sweety, you were fantastic." Mary-Lou spoke from behind his back, she was massaging his shoulders, her soft blonde hair caressing his face. Whenever he played as Ziggy, Mary-Lou would be there. She was a big fan, and a great comfort on lonely nights.

"It's been so long!" Mary-Lou continued "Where have you been?"

Jareth took a swig of his whiskey and grinned through pointed teeth "I've bloody fallen in love, haven't I?" He replied.

"That mean you don't love me anymore?" Mary-Lou pouted, as did a handful of other girls that had crowded around him.

"I love you all very dearly." Jareth stood, and began caressing the pretty faces that looked to him, he was drunk and loving the attention "But you see there's this other girl…" He looked out dreamily "and I think she's my queen…"

X X X

Sarah cursed that she'd been gifted that brooch. It was so kind and thoughtful of Tom, but keeping it from Jareth to stop him getting jealous had made Sarah feel devious, she didn't want to keep secrets from the Goblin King, but by the way he had hurried back Underground, she had a feeling he already suspected something.

"Stupid Sarah!" She hit her palm against her forehead "Why didn't you just tell him! It's not even a big deal, and now look what you've done!" She'd been looking forward to seeing Jareth all week, and now he'd gone. She'd have to make it right somehow.

From the window came the sound of heavy rain, donning her rain coat and turning her collar to the wind, she went out into the night for a walk, walking helped her think. She moved aimlessly, drifting this way and that as the cool wind sharpened her thoughts. 'Next time I see him, I'll just have to tell the truth and apologise, I'm sure he'll understand.' She resolved in her mind, before rounding a street corner and coming face to face with a gathering of people outside a bar.

She hurried past, ignoring the laughter and wolf whistles, when someone grabbed her arm.

"Sarah?" It was Jareth, dressed as Ziggy Stardust. "Where are you going? What are you doing?" He was wobbling slightly on his legs, frowning and holding on to Sarah's arm.

"What am__I __doing? What the hell are you doing? Playing at Ziggy Stardust again when I'm worried out of my mind!" Sarah whispered hoarsely.

"Shhhh…pet..I AM Ziggy Stardust!" Jareth raised his arms in a theatrical way, to the delight of the crowd outside the bar.

"You're drunk __again__?" Sarah shook her head in disbelief "I think you've got a problem Jareth. I mean..uh! You're supposed to be spending the night with me, what's going on?"

"Oh, I just thought you might like to spend the night with Tom, that's all." Jareth slurred.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sarah stamped. "I'm not talking about this now, you're drunk and everybody's listening to what we're saying!"

"Is this the queen you've been talking about?" Mary-Lou called from the crowd.

"Aye not bad mate, she's a looker alright!" Some man chimed in.

"Nice rain coat!" Another girl giggled.

Jareth's face dropped. His mind sobered as he looked at the situation he was in. His beautiful Sarah was standing in the rain, a crowd of strangers shouting things at her, while he himself, the one who should be at her side was being drunk and foolish. He looked into Sarah's eyes, and took her hand.

"Precious, I have no excuse for my senseless behaviour, please, let's get out of here." In a flash of magic he draped a large warm cloak around her shoulders, and walked her back home, ignoring the crowd as they vocalised their disappointment as Ziggy Stardust walked away.

A few streets away from Sarah's house, Jareth changed back into his Goblin King persona, he continued to hold Sarah as they walked, she didn't speak. Jareth led her through the front door and up to her bedroom, where Sarah promptly sat down on her dressing table chair and removed her rain coat. In the sad silence Jareth sat upon his knees at Sarah's feet and lay his head upon her lap. A few moments passed, when Jareth's hand gripped on to Sarah's thigh as he began to quietly sob. Sarah moved her hand and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Oh Jareth, what am I going to do with you?" Sarah whispered gently.

"Just love me…" Jareth choked.

Sarah slipped from her chair and on to the floor with the Goblin King. She slid her hands to the sides of Jareth's rain drenched face and looked into his eyes, before taking his mouth into a possessive kiss, their lips were cold and wet, they trembled together as they kissed desperately, longing to search each others souls, to become as one, to touch and taste and feel and breathe together.

Jareth pulled her closer, up between his legs so she could wrap her own around his back. With heavy, craving breaths and closed eyes they continued to kiss and stroke at each others skin and hair. It felt to them both as if nothing existed outside of them, and that if they could have been present at the dawn of the universe, it would have felt something like this. Slowly they removed each others clothes, until they sat naked, cold and damp and pressed against each other. They sat breathless, embracing each other, their limbs entwined as they rested their head on each others shoulders. They sat in this seemingly timeless moment, and just existed.

After a while Sarah moved her mouth to his ear and began whispering his name as she slowly caressed his hair with her fingertips. Jareth grunted and pulled her closer as his length began to stiffen. Slowly he pushed his erection into her entrance. She shuffled forwards to take him completely inside, and so they sat still again, connected and complete.

"Sarah.." Jareth trembled "I don't want anything else."

X X X

Sarah placed her finger tips upon her ankle, and slowly drew her hand up along her leg and to her thigh, feeling the soft knit of her new stockings, she stood in the mirror and admired her new get up, complete with black velvet stilettos. The Goblin King had been showering her with gifts all week. Often she would wake to see some splendidly wrapped parcel waiting for her at the end of her bed. Among flowers, Labyrinth sweets, books and trinkets, the shoes and stockings were the latest treat given to her.

Jareth had told her he knew about the brooch, and knew why she hadn't mentioned it to him. _"___I'm sorry Sarah, I was being overly possessive, you can tell me anything my love, I want you to know that."__

Sarah smiled in the mirror, knowing full well that all of these gifts were because Jareth would never really change, it was his way of letting her know that she belonged to him, and Sarah didn't mind that at all.

With a noticeable change of the atmosphere in her room, Sarah turned to see Jareth had appeared, he lay stretched out on her bed, grinning, his hands behind his head casually.

"And where do you think you're going like that, young lady?" He smirked.

"Well actually, there is an audition I'm going to this afternoon, I might wear these stockings for luck!" Sarah winked.

"Oh right." Jareth looked down for a moment, thinking, before lifting his head and grinning like before.

"Take your shirt off." He demanded.

"I…" Sarah began.

"Take it off." Jareth held a serious face.

Sarah shrugged, and pulled the shirt up and over her head. She stood, her body almost completely bare, with only her stockings and heels left.

"Turn around and bend over." He added.

Doing as she was told, she leaned her hands against her dressing table, and pushed out her bottom. Before a moment had passed, Jareth stood behind her, slowly tracing his riding crop over her curves. He moved it down between her legs, and gently stroked it over her moistening folds. Sarah's body quivered, and with an involuntary gasp, Jareth's riding crop came down hard upon her backside. He then slid it back between her legs, and continued to caress her swelling clitoris.

Each time she whimpered she would meet with another whipping, before begging for him to finish her off. She was nearing her climax, and he was being tortuously slow. With another warning crack from his riding crop, he dropped it to the floor, before pushing his gloved hand up between her thighs. He began to massage with his palm, Sarah's juices dripping over the leather.

"Jareth…" She moaned.

Sliding one finger inside her warmth, he spoke "You don't want to go to that audition this afternoon, do you love? Stay here with me."

"I will, I will!" She cried, spreading her legs wider to give him the idea of what she needed.

"I can do this for you all day, precious, why would you want to be anywhere else?" He pushed a second finger inside.

"I don't want to be anywhere else! No, I want this!" Desperately she gripped her hand around Jareth's, and began pumping his fingers briskly inside her. Jareth watched with glee as she commanded his hand, forcing him into her, her orgasm tightening around his gloved fingers.

After catching her breath, Jareth pulled her by the hand, up to face him. "Let's go back to my castle, shall we?" He smiled, wiggling his brow suggestively.

X X X

In a swirl of magic, Jareth and Sarah appeared at the outside of a heavy iron door deep within The Underground. The door stood within a great fortress like wall, and was surrounded by creeping plants and tendrils, dotted with curious, colourful Labyrinth blooms. On either side of this door stood two guards, fashioned from some light coloured sandstone, holding their spears crosswise in front of the door. At first Sarah thought they were just ornaments, until one shifted slightly where he stood, and addressed Jareth.

"Password?" The figure spoke inscrutably.

"Slime and snails and puppy dog tails." Jareth ignored Sarah's giggling and tried to look dignified.

The guards lifted their spears as the heavy doors swung inwards. Sarah walked in first, mouth agape.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"It's an extension I've recently built on to my castle, what do you think?" Jareth polished his nails casually on his collar.

Sarah darted her eyes about, taking in as much as she could all at once. The room they now stood in was large and incredibly tall; almost tower like, with a beautifully ornate sky light right at the top that let in shafts of sunlight. The walls were painted with stunningly detailed murals depicting medieval myths, chivalric legends and scenes from Sarah's favourite stories. Everywhere was draped in rich silk and velvet fabrics, embroidered throws and cushions were strewn about, and all around were great book cases filled with hefty tomes. Jareth took her hand, and brushing aside a gossamer curtain revealed a comfy looking chaise lounge that stood before a large and flattering portrait of Sarah.

"Jareth..I..I don't know what to say!" Sarah laughed shyly.

"It's yours, love. A place for you to be you, to exist, to dream, to escape from the real world."

"But I already escape from the real world with you!" Sarah squeezed his hand.

Jareth laughed "Yes that's true Sarah, but I want you to feel at home, feel like you own a part of this land. You may come here as often as you like, you're safe here. But…" Jareth winked "This is not a gift for an ordinary girl, do you want it?"

"Of course I want it, I adore it! Oh Jareth it's like you've seen inside my soul. I really love it, thank you." She twirled round into his arms, and nuzzled her face against his chest. Slowly she turned her head to look at her portrait again.

"And who did that? It's incredible!" She asked.

Jareth laughed a little nervously this time "I actually painted it a long time ago, back when I couldn't get you out of my mind, just after you completed my Labyrinth."

Sarah stepped back a little and looked into Jareth's eyes with a hint of concern. "You didn't build this whole place back then did you?"

Jareth hit her arm playfully "No! This is all very recent, things can be completed rather quickly here in The Underground, you know! And I like to think I'm not that strange, the portrait painting was enough to satisfy me, thank you." He smiled.

"And it is indeed a beautiful painting, I never knew you had such a talent. I have a feeling there's all sorts of things to learn about you yet, Goblin King!"

"You may well be right, precious." Taking her by the arm he led her to sit on the chaise lounge. "You know I still haven't finished with you, I hope you haven't forgotten our moment in your bedroom, oh there's so much more I want to do to you…"

Sarah blushed as Jareth stood and walked behind her. Very gently he began to massage her shoulders, expertly relaxing her and loosening the tightness in her muscles. Sarah leaned back with a sigh of satisfaction. Slowly he lowered his head by her ear, delighting her with tickles of his breath as he whispered sweet things and began to kiss affectionately at her neck. As he distracted her with kisses, a sly hand crept down her shoulder and into her blouse; he cupped her breast with a growl of pleasure.

As usual, the slightest touch of Sarah sent him reeling, and frantically he began to unbutton her shirt to reveal her heaving chest. Quickly he walked around to face her again, and fell to his knees, kissing and touching her with maddening desire. Sarah reciprocated, brushing her hands through his hair, over his arms and pulling up his face by his chiselled jaw to plant a desperate kiss upon his hungry lips.

"Sarah.." Jareth breathed hoarsely "You're too much…you're beautiful…wonderful…"

Sarah squirmed delightedly under his attention, but in a flash caught his face and held it within her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes. Jareth looked at her, a slight frown upon his brow, his mismatched eyes shone like cracked crystals and bored into Sarah with a raging passion.

"You're…you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen…" Sarah spoke, wanting Jareth to know just what affect he had on her. As they kissed each other deeply, their minds drifted away into their own shared paradise.

Sarah opened her eyes and spoke quickly, as a thought had just re-emerged in her head.

"Jareth! I've got my audition tonight, what time is it?" She sat up slightly.

"Don't worry about that, love." He grinned before bending to kiss her neck again.

"Jareth, please, this is important to me…" She pushed at his shoulders gently.

The Goblin King stood abruptly and paced in front of Sarah.

"Sarah, I have been generous up till now, but I can be cruel…" Jareth swept his hand through his hair, and then gestured to the room around them. "Look at what I have given you, and I would give you everything, you know that precious, why would you want to be anywhere else?"

Sarah was taken aback by his words, she had almost forgotten the way he had once spoken to her all those years ago in the Labyrinth, had nearly forgotten the villainous Goblin King. He was her Jareth now, but how much had really changed? Sarah stood.

"I'm serious Jareth! I'll come back here as soon as possible, but I really want a part in this play, you can't stop me living my own life."

In a flash the Goblin King turned towards her "Sarah! Do not defy me!"

With a gentle force of magic she was pushed back to sitting on the chaise lounge.

"It's not about the time that you're gone!" He began to lecture "I can reorder time, I can turn the world upside down, all for you! Why do you not fear me?"

Sarah could feel tears pricking in her eyes. "I think I do fear you, yes, when you're like this you frighten me."

Jareth's face softened, as he gently knelt beside her and held her hand. He began to stroke and kiss at her again, apologising. Sarah closed her eyes, the tears were coming, her world had indeed been turned upside down, she was confused, perhaps even trapped. What was she to do?


End file.
